Stealing
by preusterreich
Summary: Jake Ryan was never the kind of person to ask for something before he took it. And Oliver Oken hated that. ONESHOT. SLASH. JakeRyan/OliverOken


Dedicated to **AnythingTaboo**, she came up with the idea, which I swear she stole right out of my DREAMS. Seriously, I love stargazing, hammocks, and fluff.  
I can't believe I didn't think of it myself. Thank you for putting it in my head and I hope you all love the story!

--

Jake Ryan was never the kind of person to ask for something before he took it.

Whether it be water from little girls, lockers from fellow students, or all the girls in school from the rest of the boys, he never asked.

And Oliver Oken hated that.

It meant he was left with the bottom of the barrel. Well, with girls at least.

In fact, stealing was the exact way Jake had won Oliver's heart.

Wait, who am I kidding?

Jake didn't win Oliver's heart.

He stole it.

Like he stole everything else.

Oliver really didn't know why he was in love with a theif like Jake. He guessed he didn't really want to be, but he couldn't help it. There were little things Jake did that he couldn't help but love.

Oliver can recall his favorite one of those little things.

It was last spring. It was almost summer and the night was surprisingly warm. There was a cool breeze rustling through the leaves and grass. There were no clouds and you could see every single star in the sky. Each one twinkled as if they were trying to impress some higher deity.

Oliver had been watching a Madonna concert, his guilty pleasure, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. He quicky fumbled with the remote and managed to turn the television off as Jake barged through the door.

"Oliver, are you doing anything?" Jake asked.

"Ohh no, I'm not doing anything, just sitting here, being bored. That's me, just sitting here, being bored." He tried his hardest to cover up any guilty tones in his voice.

"Well, there's something I need you to see!" Jake's voice was urgent. It worried Oliver.

"What is it? Can't it wait 'til tomorrow?" Oliver hoped it wasn't something bad.

"Nope! You have to see it now! You'll love it!" A weight lifted from Oliver's shoulders. He had thought maybe his mom had died or something.

"But it's dark out!" Oliver pointed to the window which Jake turned to look out. He quickly focused attention back on Oliver.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Don't you think I know that? That's why you have to come now!" Oliver liked the sound of that and raised an eyebrow and stared at Jake with a mischievious grin. Jake just stared back at him with a confused look on his face, not knowing why Oliver was smiling. Then it hit him.

"Not in that way! Just come on!" Jake grabbed Oliver's hand and led him outside and down to the beach.

--

After a couple of minutes of walking and a lot of wondering on Oliver's part, Jake let out a sigh.

"We're here!" Jake said in an accomplished voice. Oliver looked over Jake's shoulder.

"Where's 'here'?" Oliver even put imaginary quotation marks around 'here' with his fingers.

"Your surprise!"

"But what is it?" Oliver asked. Jake pointed to a hammock strung up between two trees. Oliver's eyes lit up. "Did you put that up for me?"

"Yep. Well, _I _didn't put it up, but I had someone put it up for you." Jake said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"It doesn't matter, as long as the thought was there." Oliver walked over to it and eyed it as if trying to find the best way to sit in it.

"Go ahead." Jake said as he watched.

"Me first?"

"If you want." Upon hearing this, Oliver began his struggle to sit in the swing, only to fall on his butt the first time. Of course, Jake was right there to help him up. Oliver smiled. He was glad to have Jake. Most people thought Jake was just a stuck up celebrity, but this quailty time showed Oliver that Jake had a human side too. It was just hidden most of the time.

Oliver thanked Jake for helping him up and turned back towards the devil swing, but before he could try again, Jake wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist and pulled him close. Oliver was a bit surprised by this.

"You know I don't like it when you hug me from behind, I can't hug you back!" Oliver said in a cute, but grumbly voice.

"Fine." Jake laughed quietly as he loosened his grip and allowed Oliver to turn around and wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck. Oliver brought his face close to Jake's, but then stopped suddenly.

"Wait, did you just giggle?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Jake Ryan does not giggle." Jake tried his hardest to defend himself.

"Really, because I'm pretty sure I heard a giggle coming out of those gorgeous lips." Oliver was persistant. Jake shut him up with a quick kiss.

"Just get in the hammock."

--

This time it wasn't so difficult for Oliver to get in the swing, although, Jake had managed it on his first try.

"Are you sure this holds two people?" Oliver tried his best not to wiggle around, for fear of the ropes breaking or slipping.

"The guy who put it up told me it can hold up to 800 pounds. Why do you ask? Have you been putting on weight?" Jake laughed. Oliver gave him a light punch to the stomach.

"No! I just don't wanna fall on my ass again." Oliver said in a quiet voice.

"Well, I don't want you to hurt yourself either. Are you comfortable?"

"That's kinda hard, considering we're two teenage males in a cramped little hammock. I'm practically on top of you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jake asked mischeiviously. This remark earned him another light punch to the stomach. "Just squeeze in right here, next to me." Oliver struggled to move himself next to Jake and finally reached the desired posistion.

"Wow, _now_ it's comfortable." Oliver said with surprise.

"See?" Jake snaked his arm underneath Oliver's head and around his shoulders, as Oliver put his head on Jake's chest and his hand rested on Jake's stomach. With his free arm, Jake pointed towards the sky.

"See that really bright star over there?"

"Yeah."

"It reminds me of you." Oliver looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because it's beautiful." Oliver's mouth hung open and his eyes watered.

Then Jake stole a kiss, because, remember, Jake Ryan was never the kind of person to ask for something before he took it.

Whether it be kisses, hugs from behind, or a heart, he never asked.

And Oliver Oken loved that.


End file.
